The Two Amigos
' TheTwoAmigos' is an Architect Verse'' Vlog series. This vlog series crosses over with Phantom Voices multiple times and is apart of The Pandemonium Three. It has a YouTube channel and a twitter account as well for updates in between long periods of time by Joseph Feeley, and other characters. Season One In April 2015 two friends, Joseph Feeley and David Theodore, began a youtube channel where they would chat about their life or go to different locations and explore. Not soon after, Joseph and his sister, Aliyah, find an envelope containing a slip of paper with writing in Gaelic on it. Despite this they continue uploading their normal videos until a mysterious video named 'an semora' is uploaded to their channel, in which a video they were filming goes wrong and they get trapped inside a small room that seemed to have been recently lived in, which they do not talk about even when Joseph makes an update video with his web cam saying that his other camera is broken and it is going to be fixed soon. Later a video is uploaded by Joseph showing a video pulled from the fixed camera, the video seems normal at first until the two discover a pile of odd papers and a dark figure appears. Joseph does not acknowledge the second half of the video in the description. The next video that appeared a month later had a title named in Gaelic, showing a girl Joseph and David had mentioned months before, Alex, covered in blood at a park, running from a creature in a suit. This video is not mentioned on the twitter. The next video is called The Fourth of July Incident and shows Joseph and David being teleported around different locations, including an empty house. All the while the creature in the suit and the dark figure, Gniomhare , follows them. When they teleport back to Joseph's back yard Joseph finds a mask with markings on it. Later Joseph and David make an update video where Joseph says Alex is secretly living with him after he found her living in a tunnel, they then try to contact Joseph's grandfather, Ron, but fail. The same day two other videos are uploaded, The Garage and The House, in the first video Joseph and David look for any clues in one of the locations they had filmed a vlog, Joseph's garage. In the garage they find two keys, one broken, and bloody rags. When Alex sees the keys she says it's her house key. The next video shows Alex leading Joseph and David to her home, which they realize is the same one they were taken to in The Fourth of July Incident. In the video Alex talks about how the woods behind her home and the odd things surrounding them. In the next video David visits Joseph because he is 'uncomfortable'. The two watch Doctor Who until the tv cuts to security camera footage showing symbols drawn in chalk in Joseph's driveway, which they wash away with a hose. A week or so later Joseph uploads a video in which Joseph and Alex are left a briefcase by the dark figure. After the case teleporting around they finally find it with along with a doll. When they open it they find David's camera and a peice of paper with the word 'GONE' written on it. When they go to give the camera back to David, they learn he disapeared the night before. The video ends with Joseph, face covered with blood, saying that Alex went back to her house alone and that he'll look through the footage on David's camera to see what could have happened to him. Season Two A week or two later Joseph uploads footage of Joseph and David exploring Ray Harral park on the same day the channel was created. Later he uploads the first David's log in which David talks about why he's recording himself and runs into The Virus. The next video is in the present day and shows Joseph going through David's home to see if he could find anything. A day later he uploads David's Log 2 where David talks about his dreams and about how he was giving into The Virus. Then Joseph uploads the third David's Log showing David sneaking into Joseph's house and he's about to shut off Joseph's power until he snaps out of the control and runs. The next two videos show Joseph interacting with Nate Reyes from PhantomVoices, attending a livestream in which Nate reveals that Gniomhare attempted to have Ryder watch over David, at what seemed to be Ray Harral park. Joseph also notes that all of David's footage he hadn't uploaded had disapeared. The second video shows Joseph giving into the Church of Oblivion, now known as the Oblivion's Creed,on October 31st. A month later Joseph uploads an Update video with clips following David in a strange, green looking dimension, Joseph reports that he didn't put the footage in the video. Two months later he uploads a video called "There and Back (1/2)" in which he performs a ritual sent to him by an unknown user, most likely Richard Traptom. The ritual gives Richard power over the Architect verse Murus, this flares up dimensional bleeding and the video ends. After uploading this a newcomer takes control of Joseph's twitter it reports hitting him with a golf club and reveals that they intercepted the briefcase Joseph and Alex found in ''Gone. ''When Valentines time arrives Joseph receives a GoPro, key, golfclub, and a note making it clear that it was from Arcanus, a name given to the newcomer by a user on twitter. Eventually Arcanus and Joseph come to a deal to upload the next half of the "There and Back" video, which Joseph had shown doubt in uploading. In exchange of uploading this video Arcanus would upload what survived of David's footage, Arcanus also gives Joseph a doll that Joseph reports talked to him. When the video is finally uploaded it shows Joseph going through the same mirror world from Update Three. After chasing David down, who beleived he was a halucination, Joseph and David return to reality. The same day Joseph uploads a Fourth Update explaining everything that happened with Arcanus and his discovery of The Architect's Multiverse. Intermission In Between Season Two and Season Three of The Two Amigos Joseph attends a livestream on The North Woods Project channel. During the stream Nate from PhantomVoices asks him where his Grandpa's Journal is, which Joseph claims to not know the answer to. In the same stream it is revealed that both Joseph and David are marked ones. Later on Joseph's sister disapears and not being able to handle it anymore, he gives into The Virus. Now under the control of The Virus, Joseph calls himself Chrono and puts on the mask found during The Fourth of July Incident. He begins harrasing other characters such as Elda from ClockMeadows and Ryder from PhantomVoices. Season Three A couple weeks after Chrono took control of Joseph and interacts with a couple different series, Joseph returns and reports that something happened between him and Nate Reyes. A couple weeks later a video is uploaded to both channels, with a description left by Arcanus. In the video Nate goes to Nihil Park on a lead he got from his friend Drew. At the park he runs into Arcanus who attempts to teleport him to Seachma, The Architect intercepts but Nate is able to escape, though not to Seachma, he instead then finds himself on the Arkansas river in Aliendus, where he runs into The Virus and Arcanus finally gets him to Seachma. Nate walks through Seachma for a while until he finally finds his grandpa's journal, he grabs the journal and suddenly finds himself in Joseph's backyard, Chrono appears in front of him and punches him to the ground, Nate then chases after him and falls to the ground, The Trickster appears and starts a small fight with The Virus, suddenly the camera teleports away and Chrono is seen writhing in pain as he is separated from Joseph, and Joseph regains control of his body. Joseph grabs the camera and gets up, suddenly finding himself being chased down by Ryder who corners him and grabs the camera, only to be teleported to fall through a dimensional bleeding hot spot and find himself in Seachma once again, he's then attacked by a David wearing a crow mask and calling himself Corvus, who chops off Nate's hand with a machete. The video cuts to a clip of Ryder being attacked by The Oblivions Creed who takes the journal and shows Nate finally returning home with a new robotic hand. Later on Joseph reports that his family was killed, or possibly kidnapped, and that he was on the run with Arcanus. He then uploads videos from his time leading up to being controlled by Chrono and a fight with Chrono and Arcanus. A week or two later on many people through multiple universes start finding journal entries, including Nate, who pulled an envelope from his grandpa's journal during his fight with The Oblivion's, Blaire, a citizen from Nazorat who found it on her doorstep, Natalie, the creator of the Skype User 815 channel who found it covered in dirt in Effrayant's version of Joseph's home. After uploading all the videos and assuring that he'd make a full analysis of the journal entries in a month or so just in case more entries would be found and he finishes going after Corvus in Effrayant, specifically Sacremento, California, on the lead of members of The Oblivion's Creed hiding Corvus. While there Joseph witnesses the nuking of Sacremento by The Oblivion's Creed and escapes his fate by unlocking his power as a marked one, he creates a very, very small universe that resembles a beach, he's also able to save a couple citizens and later lets them go back into Effrayant. Joseph eventually returns to Aliendus with Arcanus and later decides to test out his power, during the process he's thrown into a three day coma and Arcanus describes the world as a strange world with odd colors and saturation that matches Joseph's condition, the actual terrain being a forested area with a cabin in the very middle. Joseph stays here for awhile and eventually leaves when it burns and grows smaller and smaller, Arcanus saving them and they find themselves in Nevada, he then makes his way through the Nevada desert and eventually back to Oklahoma where he and Arcanus live out of a car again, around this time the RPF and FOND create the Control Group Two, Joseph joins and reports he briefly met with Nate Reyes in Ravisman. After a video talking about this, Corvus leads Joseph to an abandoned location, knocking him out and putting him the back of a car, whe he he wakes up Corvus explains he, with the help of Ivan, a proxy from SkypeUser815, he'll force him to give up everything and 'fuse' with Gniomhare, giving Gniomhare with the power to create stronger universes, and expand Seachma. While Ivan waits, Natalie, the main character of SkypeUser815, sneaks into his hide out, sneaks around and watches him, until they end up in a fight. Joseph escapes from the car, using the same key Arcanus gave him months ago, and after teleporting around, he falls into a pool, and through dimensional bleeding, he ends up in Aliendus, then falls through again, into Seachma, where moments before, Aliyah, who was trapped in Seachma with The Director, failed to use the letters/journal entries to escape, then she runs into Joseph, she follows him back into Aliendus. Meanwhile Natalie finally gets the better of Ivan, and shoots him, taking a strange bag of unknown contents from his corpse. It is also revealed that Ivan was marked, his ability being ferrokinesis. At the same time, Corvus attacks Joseph and Aliyah, Aliyah running away and Joseph taking a knife, trying to simply wound him, they teleport around some more, and in the same place Joseph and David welcomed all viewers, Joseph begs David to fight Corvus inside, and take back control. David returns, and fuses with Gniomhare, using his power to destroy, he turns it on himself, destroying Gniomhare, and himself. Joseph, Natalie, Aliyah, and Arcanus gather together to mourn, and decide where to go now. Aliyah goes to one of Arcanus's contacts where she's treated for her post traumatic stress, while Natalie goes back to her family, with the Arcanus doll, and Joseph signs off temporarily, saying he and Arcanus will continue to protect the multiverse 'THE END''' Category:The Architect Category:The Slender Man Category:The Architect Verse Category:Vlogs